Nightstalker Chronicles
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: Nightstalker has left Cybertron with her new Autobot friends. Only to crash into the ocean not far from San Francisco and meeting a girl named Kathryn and stop the group known as Olympus.


_**Nightstalker Chronicles: Prologue: The little problem.**_

Hovering over the city of Cybertron, Nightstalker took one last look through the front windshield at the cities bellow. She saw the millions of people going through the day, without showing the signs that a war is going on. While on the other side of the planet it showed the scares of the battles raging. Ultra Magnus showed her a ship that she could use and the name of the ship was called the seed.

Just a few hours ago, the mini-cassette was given life. She was given a choice to help fight in saving Cybertron or was allowed to leave. Her choice was to leave and live out the rest of her life on Earth. Nightstalker began setting the coordinates for Earth into the nav computer.

An alarm begins sounding, alerting Nightstalker to pick up a weapon and head to the back of the ship. Once there she saw another robot standing there looking directly at her. She realized that the emblem on the robot that faced her was an Autobot, whose name was mirage. Standing behind him were a 3 other bots with him.

Mirage had his hands up in the air and with a smirk on his face said, "What's up? "

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Nightstalker asked putting her weapon away.

Mirage looked at her and said, "My name's Mirage and I'd like to join you."

"Who sent you to come with me? Was it Bumble Prime?" Nightstalker asked.

Mirage said, "No it wasn't him. He doesn't know we came about the seed."

"Whose we?" Nighstalker looked at his friends with a confused looked at her face.

The three bots stepped forward and the first bot said, "I'm CliffJumper and that's Seaspray and Rewind."

The other two smile and nod as their names were being said. Nightstalker looked at them and said, "Welcome aboard my ship."

"Thanks it's great to be here with you." Rewind replied.

They all take their stations and Nightstalker pressed the transwarp engine online and the ship warped out. The seed entered the orbit of Earth and notice there a satellite with want looked like Earth's defense satellite. Seaspry looked at the screen and said, "If I'm reading this. That looks like Autobot technology, but how's that is possible."

"Can we cloak the ship before they fire on us." Rewind asked.

Mirage looked at the screen as it began flashing and he looked at Nightstalker and said, "Brace for impact."

Suddenly missiles started heading there way and blasted a whole into the side of the ship. Mirage got out of his seat and headed towards the hole. He carried a blowtorch with him and was starting to weld the hole with a piece of metal. Not before another missile hit the ship again causing the hole to reopen and sucking him out into space and heading towards Earth.

Mirage's body streaked crossed the sky and landed in the out skirts of Montana next to Mt Edith. Hours later, military personnel arrive at the scene and place Mirage on a truck that was flat and transfer his body to Area 53. In space the Seed was falling from the sky and Nightstalker and her new friends held on for dear life. The ship crashed San Francisco Bay causing the ship to feel with water.

Seaspry shouted "Let's get out of here and find forms to blend with the locals."

The three of them swam to shore and Seaspry scanned a vehicle. He scanned a hovercraft and transformed and headed for the ship. Once there he tied rope to it and headed for Angel Island State Park.

CliffJumper and Nightstalker find there alternate modes. He became a red car cameo and Nightstalker decided to scan a tiger and transformed into it and headed for the city. Before heading out to look for Mirage, she stopped and looked at CliffJumper and said, "Contact me the minute you find Mirage."

She entered the city suburbs and clicked her cloak on and stealthily crossed someone's property. A female voice could be heard screaming for help coming from the house in front of her. She followed the screams and saw a girl hanging with one finger and she jumped into the tree and uncloaked to help the girl up.

The girl's name was Kathryn, who was 9 years old and had been living with her parents since the day she was born. Nightstalker knew that saving the girl could put herself in danger or worse the girl, but there was no choice. She wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves. This was her chance to make a difference in the world.

The girl was scared at first and ran down the tree then stopped and looked at her and said, "You saved me."

"Yes I did. I couldn't let you die." Nightstalker replied.

Kathryn in a fearful tone said, "You're one of those robots who had destroyed Hawaii, I saw it on the news."

"That wasn't me. I'm an Autobot and am peaceful." Nightstalker replied.

She thought to herself and said, "What could destroy an island?"

"Are you saying there are 2 different types of robots?" Kathryn asked.

Nightstalker looked back and said, "How can I explain it. Ok here goes. There are 2 different factions one's called the Autobots and the other is the Decepticons."

"Why are you here?" Kathryn asked.

Nightstalker said, "My ship crashed here with my friends and one of them is missing. We decided to leave our planet and live out the rest of our lives in peace. There are many of us that don't want to fight in a war that's going on while there's others who have chosen to take a stand."

"I'd like to help finding your friend and make a difference." Kathryn replied.

Nightstalker looked back at her and sighs and said, "I'm sorry it's too dangerous and besides your family would worry."

"What if I promise to leave if it gets to dangerous and you guys can bring me home at the times I need to be." Kathryn asked batting her eye laches.

The Autobot looked at her and said, "Not going to win this am I."

"Nope." Kathryn replied.

Somewhere at area 53, Mirage awoke to a General standing looking at him. He looked at him and said, "So you're finale awake."

"Where am I?" Mirage demanded in an angry tone.

General Hicks looked at him and said, "You're at Area 51, a secret military base."

"You have no right to do this to me." Mirage replied.

General Hicks said, "After the damage you robots did by destroying the island of Hawaii wasn't right. There are other Generals who are helping your kind. This branch doesn't work for the U.S. military. We are independent and known as Olympus."

 **To be continued….**

 **How will Mirage escape this situation with Olympus and will Nightstalker find his friend in time. What does Olympus have in store for Mirage. Tune in next Chapter to find out? I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Nightstalker Chronicles. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.**


End file.
